


Repetition in Myth

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Request: pwease consider: zag unintentionally recreating the hades/persephone myth when he falls in love with a human on the surface - but since he can't stay up there with them, he kidnaps them to bring to hades
Relationships: Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Repetition in Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if any details about the surface or anything is slightly off, although I've fought Hades several times, I've yet to actually beat him.

_ “You’re so funny, Zagreus.”  _

_ “Haha...Yeah.”  _

He watches your sleeping form in deep contemplation. You don’t believe him, and he doesn’t really blame you. 

To a mortal, his story, everything he’s been through, it must seem incredibly fake. 

He should probably sleep too. Stop the thoughts going through his brain. 

But he doesn’t want to sleep. Not now.

Not when he’s on the surface and he can spend time with you, spend time watching you. 

There’ll be time to sleep when he’s dead. When he’s sent back to the house. 

When you’re not there with him. 

The thought alone is hard to bear. He knows the two of you will be separated soon enough. 

You’re a mortal. 

A living, breathing,  _ living  _ mortal.

He knows he can’t stay here forever, and to bring you with him…

It isn’t fair. 

And he’d not see you again unless you died.

**That isn’t fair.**

When he left, when he had to leave, you wouldn’t even believe him. 

You’d think he lied. 

That he’d been lying about everything. 

That he’d played with your heart to get you into bed, and then left.

That he’d never cared about you at all. 

That’s the real lie, because Zagreus loves you. 

His short time on the surface with you had convinced him of that much. 

He was utterly in love with you, and struggling to imagine what life would be like without you there. 

There was a solution. 

One he’s not too proud of.

It’s true not many mortals had managed to make their way through his Father’s domain, but they also didn’t have him to carry them through. 

After all...Zagreus had come and gone multiple times through the underworld. He could carry you back to his fathers house easily. 

Dealing with his father would...be the more trying issue. 

But for now...Zagreus doesn’t see another choice. 

He gathers your sleeping form in his arms. 

He doubts you’ll sleep the whole way back, but...if you wake up as he carries you past the River Styx maybe you’ll begin to believe him. 

“Zag you’re back! That’s weird the list doesn’t say-” Hypnos is struck silent as he looks from the list to the sleeping man in Zagreus’ arms. 

“You have um- You’re carrying-” 

The Sleep God is unable to speak through his awkward anxiety, he instead just goes quiet.

Zagreus doesn’t say anything in return either at first, just nods. 

“I’ll just be heading to my room then.” 

He’ll have to pass his father. He sees him at his desk.

Hades hasn’t noticed Zagreus yet. Too focused on the story a shade is telling him wanting an appeal. 

Zag only wishes he had a cloak or something he could use to wrap around you, to hide you from his fathers gaze. 

It seems it’s unneeded. 

As he passes by his father, refusing to face him, he can feel the burning eyes on him as he passes by, but to his surprise his father says nothing. 

Hades just waits, watching with a furrowed, worried brow, as Zagreus passes by.

And to Zagreus’ surprise it’s Nyx who stops him. 

“My child…”

The worry is clear in her voice, eyes moving from Zagreus’ face to the sleeping man.

“Are you sure about this?”

It pains her in a way to see the past repeating in such a way, even if she knew it was going to happen thanks to the Fates. 

It is Nyx that makes him question his actions for real. 

If she is questioning him...surely he is doing something wrong, but…

“Nyx, I love him.”

She simply nods.

  
She had promised to support Zagreus, her child but not, even now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
